Dauntless Life
by crazyandobsessedteen
Summary: Tris and Tobias' life in dauntless without the war. Two years after her initiation, Tris and Tobias are training this years initiates. Although when Eric and this years initiates get involved they find out it won't be are easy as they thought. Fourtris included.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT CHARACTERS! All rights go to Veronica Roth. Enjoy!**

**Wake Up Call **

**Tris POV **

I open my eyes and turn to the side, next to me Tobias lies asleep on the the other side of me is my bedside table, sitting on it is a picture of me and him standing in the spot beside the chasm where we first kissed. Also, my pounding alarm clock which is deafening me and telling me to get up.

I realise that it's 7:46am and that me and Tobias have a meeting with Eric in an hour.

I quickly and quietly jump up and get a jug of cold water and decide that it's time for Tobias to get up.

**Tobias POV **

I wake up shivering in cold water and realise that Tris just poured a jug of cold water over me to wake me up. What did I do to deserve that?

And then it hits me, we have a meeting with Eric, my enemy, in under an hour.

I see Tris standing the with an empty jug in her hand and a sexy smirk on her face. I'll get her back for that.

I get up to go and make breakfast but first I give Tris a kiss. We just stand there for a few seconds before she pulls back, grabs a towel and goes into the bathroom to have a shower. I just love her so much.

**Tris POV **

I'm now slightly worried about how Tobias will get me back, and I know he will because he has that mischievous smirk on his face as usual. I quickly give him a kiss, grab my towel and go and have my shower.

When I get out I can smell the breakfast all the way from the kitchen, sometimes we make our own breakfast and other times we go down to the dauntless cafeteria. I go to my wardrobe and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, my black vest top that shows my tattoos and my black high heals. I put on my grey eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. I see that I have changed a lot since my initiation 2 years ago.

I am a lot taller than before but still not as tall as Tobias, I am curvier as well. Last year I had my own apartment to live in but now I share one with Tobias. I walk into the kitchen to join him for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT CHARACTERS! All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

** The Meeting**

**Tobias POV**

Once me and Tris have finished the breakfast I went to get dressed. 10 minutes later, "Hurry up Tobias!" I hear her shout.

I walk out of the bedroom in my black shirt and trousers, I see her smirk turn to a smile. "Like what you see", she just laughs. She looks so beautiful right now in her black clothes and makeup, we walk out of the apartment hands held.

**Tris POV **

How does he always look so damn hot, I say to myself. We walk out together towards the Pit where Eric's office is. We are meeting him to talk about the training which starts in two days since tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. This will be my second time training the new initiates, last year it was me and Christina but this year it will be me and Tobias but to them we are Four and Six. When we reach his office, he must have sensed our presence as he shouted, "Come in Four and Six!" We walked in and sat down in the two chairs on the other side of his desk. "I just wanted to tell you that for this years initiation you two cannot be dating as it may distract you from your job," he said this whilst smiling.

**Tobias POV**

I am shocked. Did he seriously just say that. I looked over at Tris to see she had the same expression on her face as mine did. And great. Eric's smile just got so much bigger.

**Eric POV**

This makes me so happy. They are both shocked by what I just said. I'm going to enjoy the next few weeks. I know that they won't last long enough and that's what makes me happy. Seeing Four miserable is something I have missed. I have always hated him and now I can enjoy his misery.

**Tris POV**

I can't believe he is doing this to us. What's wrong with this man?

"Is that really necessary Eric?", I wined at him.

"Oh Six, or Tris whatever your name is, yes that's is very very necessary," he said with a mischievous grin. I could tell by the look on Tobias' face that he wanted to punch Eric so much, but Eric's a leader so he would probably get kicked out of dauntless by Eric and Max.

All I was thinking is...

It wasn't gonna end well...

_(A/N)_

_- Hope you guys all enjoyed that, more to come. Emily -_


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N) _**

**_~~_****DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT CHARACTERS! All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**_Sorry for taking so long to update but here it is and I made it longer for u guys and thanks for all the great reviews from you guys. __Credit to omgoshwriter for helping me with this chapter.~~_**

**T****ris POV**

Me and Tobias walk back to the apartment together hand in hand. "What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it will be really hard during the initiation." "Why is Eric doing this?" I say.

His expression changes. "What?" "Isn't it obvious? It's because he hates me and wants to make me miserable!" He yells.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Tobias! It will be alright", he sighs,"We only have today and half of tomorrow to spend time together."

We walk into the apartment and sit on the sofa. "We can try and make it work you know, even if it means I have to move back to my old apartment. We'll get through this Tobias, you and me, together." Or at least I hope. We start to kiss, it feels good. We just sit there for a while kissing and talking when we both get a text from Uriah. ~ party at my apartment tonight! ~ That sounds like it might be fun.

**Tobias POV **

Looks like we are going to a party tonight at Uriah's then. We still have a couple of hours before the party, just enough time to- "I reckon Christina is gonna be here any minute now" she says. "Let's savour the moment then"I whisper with a.

Huge grin on my face, she grins too. Time for some fun.

**Tris POV **

I know what he is thinking, oh no.

He pounces. I roll off the sofa and so does We both burst out laughing, this boy is so crazy.

One of the reasons I love him. He brings out the real me.

He kisses me, hungrily, I kiss him back. He is on top of me when we hear the knock on the door. ugh. I was hoping first least a few more minutes. Christina. We move out of that position just as she opens the door. She looks at us funnily. "What are u guys doing?" She says puzzlers but the realises, she winks at me, I send her a death glare. She runs over, grabs my arm and drags me out of the apartment. I fake scream as she continues, " Help! Help! I'm being abducted!" Leaving Tobias still lying on the floor laughing.

Tobias POV

Christina destroyed the moment for us. But it was funny seeing Tris get dragged out of our apartment so Chris could do her makeup and get her dressed for the party.

- 1 Hour Later -

I walk in and smell alcohol and hear music, a Uriah & Zeke party. I see Tris, Christina and Will talking in the corner and walk over. I wrap my arms around Tris from behind and kiss her. I surprise her a little at first, but she soon welcomes me to the group. "What are we talking about now, ladies?" I chime in. "Eric." Tris replies. Shoot. I totally forgot about that. What am I going to do?

Chris and Will don't seem to have anything to say, they just stand their with shocked looks on their faces. I guess we weren't the only ones who were alarmed by his demand.

**_(A/N) _**

**_~~ I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has read my story so far. If you guys have any suggestions then feel free to send me them in a review, and thanks to the people who have already reviewed my story so far. - Emily ~~_**


	4. Authors Note

(A/N) PLEASE READ Ok I'm really sorry guys that I haven't updated, I was meant to yesterday but I never got round to it. I will try my best to update it tonight and again I'm really sorry. Emily 


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N) **

**- ****DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT CHARACTERS! All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I meant to update yesterday but never had the time to, so yeah I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews I've had, again feel free to send ideas on how you want the story to go. I am not saying they will go that way, but there is a possibility that it might. **

**Emily -**

** Dauntless or Candor?**

**Tris POV**

"If you are Tris, Christina, Four, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna or Will go down to the basement! If not, leave my apartment now!" A very drunk Uriah shouts.

Time for a game of Dauntless or Candor.

We all head down to the basement, which is where we always play. Uriah grins, that cant be good, "Since it's my party I'm going first" he continues, "Tris, my dear friend, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless"

I think I'm gonna regret saying that. "I dare you to run around the pit looking for Eric, and when you find him ask him what happened last night"

I can see Tobias stiffin up also Chris and Will lose their smirks.

"I think ill pass on that one" Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna all look completely shocked. "But Trissy! You never ever pass on those dares!"

Me, Tobias, Christina and Will all share a look,

_Should we tell them?_

Is the question we are thinking about.

"See guys, the thing is, today Eric asked to meet with me and Four to talk about this years training. And well, he said we couldn't date during the initiation. So we are kinda not talking to him at the moment." And with that Tobias got up and left with me following him.

**Tobias POV**

Yup, she just told them. I guess it was a matter of time before we had to tell them. As soon as we got back to the apartment I heard the song _Death Valley_ by _Fall Out Boy_ play – my ringtone for Zeke. _**(A/N - I'm sorry just couldn't resist it!)**_ I answer it to "WHY THE DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THID EALIER DUDE!" _I sigh_ "Oh, I don't know Zeke I was just spending time with my girlfriend before we have to BREAK-UP!"

I can kinda tell he is feeling kinda stupid now, "Oh yeah dude, I'm sorry I'm just really shocked that he said that"

"Well I'm not, remember he hates me because I beat him in our initiation." "Yup, I really hate him sometimes"

I happy that Zeke kind of understands.

"I always hate him," I hear Zeke chuckle, "anyway, sorry bro I've gotta go I've only got tonight to be with my amazing girlfriend." "Ok bro see ya tomorrow." With that I hang up.

**Tris POV **

Tobias just got off the phone with Zeke but I don't what happened because one minute they were shouting the next they aren't, it confuses me.

He comes in and sits on the bed with me.

"I cant believe this is our last night together for what? Ten weeks." He just sighs, "I know, but we will get through this, just like you said." Hes right I did say that, but its true.

"We will still see each other every day just no kissing or hand-holding but we can still spend time together."

"Yeah, I guess so" we both just sit there looking into each others eyes, then the next minute he is on top of me kissing me like there's no tomorrow.

Kind of true.

I kiss him hungrily back as I play with the hem of his top, he does the same with the hem of my top.

- The Next Morning -

I wake up to beautiful blues eyes looking down at me, "Morning beautiful" he says with a wicked grin on him face, "Morning handsome" I grim back at him when I realise what happened last night. We both lose our smiles, today is the day we have to break up.

We share a long, amazing and passionate kiss, we pull apart and just look at each other. "I guess this is it?" "I guess so" I really don't want to do this.

"Well, you know I love you with all my heart Tobias, but lets break up" we are both crying – _wait, Tobias is crying?_ "I love you even more that you could imagine Tris but yes, lets break up"

**Tobias POV**

Sadly we decided Tris was gonna be the one to move out, so she has most of her clothes packed and her set of keys by the door. After she had her shower she left with tears in her eyes.

I just lie on the bed with tears streaming down my face wondering what to do.


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT CHARACTERS! All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews that you gave me for that chapter; I just love hearing what you guys thought about my story so far. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**- Emily -**

**Meeting the Initiates**

**Tris POV**

I feel very nervous as we wait for the first jumper to come, we can hear Eric's harsh voice at the top telling what they have to do.

"_We have to jump down there?" "If you wanna be Dauntless yes"_

We see a body moving towards us as they scream from jumping off the top, it's a girl, and she starts to laugh as Tobias helps her off the net. I can see her staring at him because you know he is so hot, I just walk over and say, "What's your name" Tobias just looks at me, puzzled.

"Eh…..uh…." "Pick carefully, you don't get to pick again"

"Um… Liz" she is wearing blue, Erudite.

I turn round to the crowd of Dauntless and shout

"First jumper, Liz!"

They all cheer as the next initiate falls; I help them off the net this time.

Great.

A Candor smart mouth.

"What's your name?" he smirks then says, "The real question is, what's your name hot stuff?" Oh great.

"What did you say to her?" an angry Four says, the smart mouth smirks again "I just asked her what her name was" _This is gonna be fun_ "Just answer her question," says Four and they both sigh and I just grin.

"Um, ok, my name is Jasper."

There is definitely something different this year.

The initiates.

Candor: Jasper, Kelly, Alexis, and David

Erudite: Liz, Darren, Courtney, Chuck, and Mark

Amity: Keith, Ash

Abnegation: Sophia

4 Candor, 5 Erudite, 2 Amity and 1 Abnegation. _This is gonna be fun_. Ten Dauntless Born as well. **22 INITIATES**. _Great _

**Tobias/Four POV**

_Abnegation? Really?_ That surprised me

" I am Four and this is Six, we will be yo-" _Candor smart mouths_ "Numbers as names, _so_ smart" says David, _stupid_. I walk over and get all up in his face, I just love doing this, "Yeah, have you got a problem with that initiate?"

Six, Chris and Uriah are all grinning as I scare the _hell_ out of the initiates. _They all look terrified._

"N… no, sorry sir"

That is when she steps forward, "The first lesson you will learn if you want to survive in Dauntless is to keep your mouth shut!"

"My name is Uriah and this is Christina" Uriah said gesturing towards himself and Christina.

"Dauntless born follow me and Uriah we will take you to your dorms, I assume you don't need a tour of the compound."

"As I was saying, we will be your instructors for the next ten weeks. Follow Six for the tour." I say and walk at the back of the group.

Anger is building up inside me as I see some of the boys checking out Six and saying things like, '_She's so hot_' and '_Do you think she's a good kisser?'_

_She is my girl not theirs!_

I need to do something about this!

"INITIATES! Keep your eyes to your selves!"

"Y-yes sir" they all say at the same time.

**Jasper POV**

_Goddamn Six is hot! _

The first thing I saw when I came off that net was my sexy instructor,

_Six,_

She is so damn hot!

My mission is to make her my girlfriend by the end of initiation.

**Tris/Six POV**

_What the hell! _

That Jasper kid is staring at me!

He is kinda creepy.

I can hear Tobias shouting at the initiates for staring at me, _ain't that funny._

We show them the Pit, Chasm and then the Cafeteria.

They all look like lost puppies and its so hard not to laugh at them.

Me and Tobias go and sit with Chris, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna at our table, yes we are so cool we have our own table. Everyone else is talking about the new initiates but Tobias and me are talking about other things.

"Those boys are so annoying" I smirk, "Yeah I heard you shouting at them for looking at me" He frowns and I just laugh. "Hey those girls were looking at you as well Four." "I guess so" "Hey, don't worry, we will get though this." He just nods and we finish our food.

Once we have finished showing them to the dorms that Jasper kid comes up to me and says, "So sexy Six, do you have a boyfriend?" _Ug he is so annoying!_ "My personal life is none of your business initiate" here he goes again, "Ohm, feisty, I like it" _he makes me wanna be sick!_ I just walk away from him and over to Tobias' apartment.

**Tobias POV**

I heard a knock on the door and it's Six.

"Hey" I say.

"Can I come in?" "Sure, what's up?" _I bet its one of those initiates._ She just sighs.

"Ug, its that kid Jasper, he keeps hitting on me" _I knew it! What a idiot!_

"Its ok, just ignore him. Come here" I embrace her in a hug,

I feel sparks flying though my body with her touch.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Well, Chris is having a party tonight and we are invited so we can have drinks then" I smile, Chris has great parties.

"When is it?" She smiles,

"It's in 20 minutes" I grin.

"Shall we?" I say offering her my arm.

"Yes, yes we shall" she takes my arm and we walk out of the apartment on the way to Christina's for the party.

**(A/N)**

**Okay people I hope you enjoyed that. Exciting isn't it? I think it is. Please review and remember feel free to send me suggestions for the story. Just to let you know, i probably won't be updating for about another week or so as i am extremely busy but if i get the chance before then i will update Thanks for reading.**

**- Emily -**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT CHARACTERS! All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**This is the 6****th**** chapter so I hope you people like it.**

Tris POV

When we arrive at then party there is loud music blaring out of Chris' apartment.

She sees us com in the door and shouts us over, I can tell she has been drinking.

"Heyyyy gguyys" she slurs, "Chris, remember we have the first day of training tomorrow" she frowns. "Ohhh I forgottt, ii guesss I cantt drink anymore tonight"

I look to my side and see Tobias isn't there anymore, he must have gone to find Zeke.

- Half an Hour later -

The party ended a while ago so its just me and a drunk Chris here. "Bye Chris, I'm gonna leave now so I can get some sleep" I get up and walk to the door, "Byee Triss" I walk out and shut the door behind me.

When I get back to my apartment I fall on to my bed,

God I'm sleepy.

And with that I'm asleep.

_If I was not myself_

_And you were someone else_

_I'd say so much to you_

_And I would tell the truth_

_'Cause I can hardly breathe_

_When your hands let go of me_

_The ice is thinning out_

_And my feet brace themselves_

_I'm there in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm there in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_You've seen this all before_

_Life left on the shore_

_We're smiling all the same_

_You sail away again_

I turn off the alarm on my phone with was just playing, _ugh_, first day of training. I look at the clock and see it 7:23am.

I go and have a short shower then get dressed. I put on my vest top that shows the ravens, black skinny jeans, black boots and my black leather jacket. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara to make me look fierce.

When I got into the cafeteria everyone was there apart from Tobias. I went over and sat down next to Chris and ate the muffin she got for me, "Hey Tris" she looks like she didn't sleep at all last night.

"Hey Chris, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just a little tired" I finish off my muffin and decide to go by Tobias' apartment to see if he's awake.

"See ya Chris"

**Tobias POV**

I wake up covered in freezing cold water again. "What was that for?!"

"Well, I've been shouting your name for 10 minutes and you wouldn't wake up at all so I poured water on you" she says with a smile. Oh I am so gonna get her for that.

I look at the clock, 7:48am.

I get up and run to the shower. I get out and see Tris has left me a muffin and a note telling me to meet her in the training rooms in 10 minutes.

When I get there Tris and a few initiates are already there, waiting. I see that Jasper kid is talking to Tris and im about to walk over where someone stands infront of me. "Oh hey Four" _Great. _

I see Kelly, Liz and Ash standing infront of me.

"What is it Kelly?!"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to do something after training today, you know, just me and you" she says seductively.

"No I'll pass, I've got a life you know" "But Four your life would be so much better if I was in it" She touches my arm and moves her hand up to my biceps just as Tris speaks up.

_I'm gonna have to thank her later. _

**Tris POV**

I am waiting for Tobias and the other initiates to arrive when Jasper walks up to me.

"So Six, are doing anything later?" he says checking me out, _again. _"Well you see Jasper, I am busy later so bye" I am about to walk away when he grabs my arm, "Oh come on Six, I know you want me and you know I want you so lets just be honest with each other" _Ewwwwwwwww no way on this __Earth! _

"1st, Ew, 2nd, I like someone else, 3rd in your dreams little boy"

"Today we are going to start phase one of your initiation, Four will show you how to use the guns sitting on that table over there, everybody grab a gun and watch Four."

Everyone runs to the table and copies what Four does with the gun and they watch him demonstraight while I observe.

Soon enough its lunch time so we let the initiates go. Tobias and I stay back and talk, "so what was that Jasper kid talking about?" I sigh.

"Oh you know, the usual, flirting with me and such. What about you and those girls?" I grin and he just frowns, "just the same as you, flirting with me."

We sit and talk about how we think the initiates will do and then go to lunch.

We sit with Chris and the others, until some of the initiates come over to our table. "Hey Four can I sit with you?"

_Oh God._

"No Kelly you can't I am sitting with my friends" she pouts, "But I'm one of your friends Four"

"Eh no your not" everyone at our table laughs at her including me and Four. Kelly looks hurt and then she turns to me, "I don't know what you're laughing at Six"

"Well, it turns out I'm laughing at you Kelly" she looks shocked and that's when I notice Jasper is standing with her. _Oh boy._

"Oh shut it Six" I'm abut to punch her in the face when, "Kelly, Kelly, you shouldn't talk to my Six like that" _did he really just say that?_

"Err, what did you just say Jasper?"

"I just told Kelly to lay off on my Six, ok babe?" _oh my freaking god._

"What did you just call me?"

"Babe"

"Leave now, both of you." "You cant tell me what to do!" Kelly shrieks.

"Oh, but I can" "You heard her, leave now INITIATES!" Tobias half says half shouts.

"Later babe" then they walk off.

"What was all that about guys?" Uriah says, "Oh you know, initiates flirting with us, the usual" then we all start laughing.

Once we have stopped laughing we go and meet all the initiates back in the training room and start shouting the guns again.

- PaGe BrEaK -

At the end of training we go over to Tobias' apartment and talk about training for about half an hour.

"Can I stay the night, I really don't have enough energy to walk back to my apartment" he chuckles,

"your apartment is only 7 doors down"

"I know" we both start laughing then he gets me a blanket and I go to sleep on his sofa.

**(A/N)**

**Ok i hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Please Review **

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**(p.s. thanks for the reviews I've had so far.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT CHARACTERS! All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Credit to AgganLe02 for co-writing this chapter with me!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the smell of bacon and see I am on Tobias' couch.

Oh yeah_._ I stayed the night as his.

Its 7:32am so I get up and walk to the kitchen where Tobias is and he must of sensed me there because he said, "I was thinking of going to talk to Max today after training to see if he knew about what Eric said to us"

"Ok, what do you think he'll say?" he sighs, "I don't know, I just hope he'll let us go out again"

This time I sigh, "yeah, me too. I'm gonna go back to my apartment so I can get ready"

I walk to the door when I hear, "No, wait, the bacon is ready"

I smile and I can tell he knows I will come back for the bacon.

"BACON!"

I can hear him laughing in the kitchen as I run in. Two plates of bacon sit at the table as we both sit down, my fave, and he knows it.

We walk into the training room to discover only 2 initiates, _great_, Jasper and Kelly. We share a look, _oh no._

We try to walk back out of the training room but we are too late.

"Hey babe!" I see Tobias stiffin when he calls me that. Kelly walks over, she glares at me and pulls Tobias away and Jasper stalks up to me, _oh boy._

"So Six, what you up to after training?" I smirk, he thinks he's so smart

"Oh I'm sorry I don't have time for annoying little initiates" I say a put on a sad face, I can hear Four laugh from the other side of the room.

_Oh, but _I'm_ only getting started._

**Four POV**

Oh she's _good_, and I mean _really good._

He doesn't know what's coming. Meanwhile, Kelly is rambling on and on thinking I am listening to her, her and Jasper should really get together.

"Yeah yeah Kelly I've got better this to do"

"Bu-"

"Ok initiates, listen up, today we will be teaching you how to throw knives, four could you stand infront of the target?" The initiates look horrified.

"Sure thing Six"

I walk up to the target and stand in front of it and look at the initiates faces, Kelly's face is priceless and Six must of seen it too and we both start laughing.

**Tris** **POV**

"No Six! You are not gonna throw knives at my boyfriend!" I raise an eyebrow at Tobias, he just shrugs. I smirk as I decide I'm gonna have a little fun with this.

"Ok then Kelly, take your boyfriends place infront of the target" everyone gasps except for me, Tobias and Jasper. "What! No way Six!"

"YES! NOW STAND INFRONT OF THE TARGET OR HANG ABOVE THE CHASM!" I shout, she looks shocked but still stands infront of the target.

I walk over to the knife table and pick up 4 knives, I walk back and position myself – "First knife, beside the left knee cap" I inhale, exhale and throw, it lands right beside her left knee cap, _perfect._

"Second knife, right elbow" again I inhale, exhale and throw and it is a perfect throw yet again.

"Third knife, 1 inch above her head, last knife skin of her left ear" as I say this I look at Tobias and see he is smiling.

I throw the third and yet again it lands perfectly, I throw the last one and it pricks her ear so blood is now tricking down the side of her face.

Everyone apart for me and Tobias gasp, they weren't expecting that.

"What the heck Six!"

"Geeezzz! Its just a little cut calm down!" she scowls and walks over to the knife table to collect her knives with the rest of the initiates.

**Tobias POV**

After training I went to go see Max about what Eric said.

I reach his office and knock on the door, "Come in"

"Ah, Four what can I do for you?" he says as I walk in and sit down, "I was just wondering if you had said to Eric that me and Tris had to split up during the initiation" he frowns.

"No I did not say anything of the sort" he looks sort of mad. I smile and ask, "So does that mean me and Tris can go out again?"

I really hope he says yes.

"Yes, yes you can Four and I am going to go and speak to Eric right know" he says getting out of his chair.

"Thanks Max" I say walking over to the door.

I decide I am gonna tell my beautiful Tris the news at dinner.

_Wait, what if she doesn't like me anymore?!_

_What if she dumps me for Jasper?!_

No Tobias! Don't think like that!

She loves you not him!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

At least I hope she does…..

**(A/N)**

**Ah hahahahaha! Cliffy for you guys! Don't worry tho, next chappy is coming soon **

**- Emily -**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just to say, thank you so so much for the 30 reviews I have had!**

**Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

After training me a Chris go to my apartment to talk about the training. "How are the dauntless borns?" I ask, "So annoying! We had to get Max in today to help us settle them but other than that Uri and me are doing good. What about the transfers?"

I sigh.

"Ok, today I threw knives at Kelly, you know, the one who keeps flirting with Four?"

She laughs, "How did that happen then?"

I sigh as I tell my story.

After a while of chatting we go down to the cafeteria and my mind wanders to Tobias, he was meeting Max after training about Eric.

We walk in and sit as the usual table with Uri, Will, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna. Lynn has abandoned us because we sit at the 'couples table' as she likes to call it.

After a few minutes of eating Tobias slips in next to me, "Hey" he says and I smile at him weakly and say,

"Hey" he frowns and says, "What's up Tris?"

"Nothing nothing, just tired" I reply.

We hear arguing and look to where Uriah and Zeke are, they are arguing about something when Uriah throws some food at Zeke, _oh no._

_A food fight is starting. _I think to myself.

Tobias is grinning as they throw food at each other, "FOOD FIGHT!" Zeke shouts and a food fight brakes out.

There is food everywhere within seconds, I turn around as Tobias throws cake at my face and he bursts out laughing, _you shouldn't have done that little boy._

His eyes widen when he realizes what he has just done and is splattered with two plates for cake, which I threw at him.

_This is going to be fun._

After about 5 minutes of throwing food around the place I am grabbed from behind and I immediately know its Tobias, "I have something to tell you" his breath trickles down my neck as he whispers in my ear.

"Go ahead" I whisper back.

**Kelly POV (unexpected)**

SHE JUST CUT MY EAR!

What the hell!

And four just stands there laughing!

He's meant to be my boyfriend! Well, not really but still!

This is confusing!

I'm gonna get her for that.

I sit at the initiate's table with the others and stare over at her, _who does she think she is?_

I stand up and am about to walk over there when someone at their table shouts, "FOOD FIGHT!"

_Great._

_Just great._

**Christina POV**

The food fight has been going on for about 5 minutes and the whole cafeteria is covered in food, wait until Max comes in.

I run over to where Tris is and stop half way because I see someone pick her up from behind.

_Wait what?_

It's Four.

_But I thought they broke up?_

This is extremely confusing.

Oh well, I'm gonna get out of here.

I run out of the cafeteria and find some initiates that are completely covered in food pacing by the door.

"What's up with you?" I ask. The girl looks up annoyed and says, "Who are you?" _Well someone's grumpy today aren't we?_

"I am Christina," I say proudly. "And why did you decide to talk to me _Christina?" _she snaps back.

Humph. So this is what you get from trying to be nice.

So I just slap her and walk away.

Man that felt good, I say to myself.

**Tobias POV**

I pull her away from the madness and put her back on the ground.

"I spoke to Max about what Eric said" I say and she looks up at me hopefully.

"So, what did he say?" she asks eagerly.

"Well he said that he wasn't happy that Eric had said that and…" I trail off.

She is getting frustrated right know.

"And what?!" she whisper screams.

I put her up and push he against the nearest wall and start kissing her passionately, we stay like that for a couple of minutes until I pull away and say,

"Does that answer your question?"

With a smile she pulls me towards her and starts to kiss me again. Before we can deepen the kiss we hear someone (someone as in Uriah) shout,

"No PDA please!" we pull apart and see everyone is staring at us, including most of the initiates.

Marlene and Shauna run over squealing and pull Tris out the door, probably to where Christina is and Zeke comes over and whispers in my ear, "We need to talk man"

He looks at me and I nod, so we go and sit with the others (Will and Uriah).

I finish my food and start to walk out when someone blocks my way, _Eric._

Man he looks angry!

"Hello Eric, can I help you?" I say innocently, _oh God, if looks could kill._

"What happened to what I said at the beginning of initiation?" he spits at me.

I chuckle, "Well, you see, I went to visit our friend Max, you know, the head dauntless leader"

His eyes widen a bit and most of the colour drains from his face.

"And he said that you didn't have any rights to say we couldn't go out. So that means what you said at the beginning of initiation doesn't matter" he gulps,

"So anyway I have to go and save my girlfriend from her friends. Nice talking to you, although who am I kidding,"

I pause and smirk,

"It's never nice talking to you."

And with that I walk away.

**Tris POV**

At first I don't know where they are taking me but the I realize, "No no no you are not taking me to Christina's!"

"Oh yes we are Trissy" Marlene says as her and Shauna drag me along the corridor.

We stop outside Chris' apartment and knocked on the door, I start to hear Tobias shouting me as her runs towards us. "Tris!"

"Help meeeee!" I squeal as Chris opens the door looking confused. She sees Tobias push the girls off me and he is about to grab me when she pulls me in and locks the door.

"Tris Prior explain now," she says looking me dead in the eyes. "Nope"

she is about to grab me when the door falls down and Tobias picks me up and runs out Chris' apartment with me over his shoulder and Christina running after us.

I start laughing and so does he as we reach his apartment and he opens the door and puts me down and scares Chris away with his instructor voice and I just start laughing again.

He closes the door, locks it and turns to me.

I walk over to him swaying my hips from side to side, I put my hands on his chest and whisper in his ear a seductive voice, "Did you miss me?"

I pull away and he nods his head rapidly so I just laugh.

I walk into the bedroom with him following me like a little puppy.

_Tonight is gonna be fun._

**Ok I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly had fun writing it(not in that way, Ewwwww).**

**Please review awesome weirdoes!**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**- Emily -**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**Okay guys I'm really sorry for not updating in ages but I was experiencing a writer's block so I had no clue on what to write. Also I just like to say, I am gonna start replying to your reviews in the next chapter so feel free to ask me questions (but nothing too personal please). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to beautiful blue eyes staring down at me, "Morning gorgeous" he says.

"Morning handsome" I say back with a smile.

Last night was amazing. I can't even describe it.

Oh well.

The clock says 7:36am so I decide to get up dragging Tobias with me. He groans and says "5 more minutes" he is so lazy sometimes.

"No Tobias, if you don't get up I will get a jug of freezing cold water again.

He shoots up shouting "I'm up I'm up!"

I laugh and walk into the bathroom to take my shower.

I get out the shower only to find my towel missing, it's a good thing I keep spare towels in here.

I walk out to see Tobias standing there holding my towel and looking confused, I walk over to him and whisper, "You'll have to do better than that Toby"

**Tobias POV**

What just happened?

B-but I've got her towel in my hand. How's she got a towel?

Oh man she confuses me. One of the reasons I love her.

Instead of showering this morning I'm just gonna get dressed, I put on black jeans and a black vest top. I walk out and see she is looking as amazing as ever in her black clothes and make-up.

I walk over to her and whisper in her ear, "Are we gonna tell the initiates about us you know, the ones that didn't see what happened yesterday?"

"Nope" was her simple reply.

"Wait, was that not Kelly, her minions and Jasper?" I grin and say "Yes, but it will make it all the more fun"

"How?" she looks at me puzzled.

"We get to see their terrible and hopeless flirting attempts of course"

We both just stand there laughing for five minutes or so until we here a knock at he door.

"Four, can I come in?"

Kelly.

I motion for Tris to hide whilst I open the door, "Heyy Four" she says flirtatiously its so hard not to laugh in her face.

"Hi Kelly" I say back monotone.

"So I was wondering if I can come over for a little visit after training" she says batting her eyelashes so much that in can see Tris silently laughing in the corner.

"Oh but Kelly you see I already have plans that you are not included in." I say with a smile creeping onto my lips.

"Well we can always change that," she says trying to be seductive and that's when I lose it. I burst out laughing in her face and clearly Tris can't hold it in any longer either.

"Are you ready to go Four" she looks at Kelly and bursts out laughing then says, "Ah, I thought I heard so very bad flirting"

Oh god Kelly's face is priceless, she looks horrified but what Tris said and I can't help but fall onto the floor laughing.

When I finally get up from my laughing fit I see Kelly is gone so I close the door and kiss my beautiful and extremely funny Tris and she kisses me back as well.

When we pull apart I say, "Come on babe," (mimicking Jasper) she just glares at me so I say, "Lets go to breakfast before Kelly can find us again" and this time she laughs.

**Tris POV**

When we walk into the cafeteria some people stop and stare at us but Tobias glares at them so they look away.

We walk over to our table to find our seats taken but some initiates, and by some initiates I mean Kelly, Jasper, Liz and Ash.

"Eh these are our seats initiates so move it now" Liz and Ash move out of our seats and we slide in.

"That means you two as well," I say in my instructor voice, thankfully they leave so we don't have to deal with their bulls***.

Once we've had breakfast Tobias and me walk to the training room to find two initiates sucking each other's face off.

"Alright initiates stop sucking off each others faces and start training" Tobias, now in Four mode, chuckles a wee bit but the shows the initiates how to shoot a gun.

By lunchtime everyone has hit the target but Kelly, Ash and Darren. Everyone apart from is allowed to go to lunch.

I help Ash and Darren and soon enough they have hit the target so they leave.

No one has helped Kelly so I motion for Four to help her as it will be very funny watching her flirt badly again.

He looks unhappy but still does it.

"Heyy Four, can you help me?" she is pathetic at flirting.

"I guess I have too," he says sadly as I try not to laugh. "Oh come on Four it won't be that bad" _Oh, but it will._

He just sighs and helps her.

When she _finally_ hits the target she comes over to Four and me. She glares at me then smiles at Four before say flirtatiously, "Four, thanks soo much for helping me. I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to repay you?"

Four looks like he is thinking then gets an idea, "What about you leave me alone so I can spent time with my girlfriend?"

"You've got a girlfriend?" she says horrified. He nods.

"Then why have you been leading me on?!" she seems angry but we just burst out laughing,

"Leading you on? You've got to be kidding me?"

"You thought he was leading you on? He's got a girlfriend you idiot!"

Whilst Four is now rolling on the floor laughing at this phsyco she said to me, "I wasn't speaking to you Six and I also think you are trying to get Four to go out with you too."

_Could she be any more stupid?_

Now it's my turn to roll on the floor laughing.

"Actually Six and my girlfriend are very very close, they're like the same person."

_Guess who said that._

"Come on Four lets get lunch before there's nothing left," I say and we walk out.

"Oh hey babe, Four" _Oh god not Jasper._ "Jasper." I say in monotone.

"Come on babe don't be like that," he says.

"I am not your babe Jasper, I have a boyfriend who is much better than you'll ever be so goodbye" I say and walk away with Tobias.

Only Christina and Uriah are in the cafeteria when we got, everyone else must be at work still. "Hey guys," I say as we sit down. "Hi" and "Bonjour!" is what I get back, guess who said what, Tobias just laughed at him. "How was training for you two then?" asks Tobias. "It's horrible, the initiates don't do anything we tell them to!" Christina replies.

"Do they flirt with you though?" I say back. "No," Uriah says whilst eating his dauntless cake. We all sit in silence eating our lunch when the others come in and sit down with us. "Hey guys what's happening?" Zeke says eating his dauntless cake like Uriah.

"Just talking 'bout the initiates bro," Uriah said to Zeke.

"Cool" Zeke said and carried on eating his dauntless cake. "Sorry guys we got to go set up for training, see ya later." I said and Uriah, Christina, Tobias and I got up to leave. "Bye" and "See ya later guys" is what they said.

On our way too the training rooms Tobias and Uriah went to get the punching bags so it was just me and Chris walking to the training rooms when someone else joined us. That someone was Jasper. _Oh man._

"Hey Six, Christina"

"What do you want Jasper" I said with venom in my voice.

Chris let out a chuckle and said, "I'm gonna go. Bye Six" I looked at her and mouthed 'Help me!' but she just walked away.

"Finally! I was wondering when she would leave. Anyway, you-me-tonight-a date- I'll pick you up at 6 Six" he said with a wink and walked off. "Ewwww"

"What's Ewwww_?" Tobias._

"Jasper just came up to me and said 'you-me-tonight-a date- I'll pick you up at 6 Six' and then he winked at me" I say with a horrid look on my face.

"That is ewwww" he said and laughed. "Come on lets get to training so then we can think of a way to get me out of that date with Jasper" I said as we walked to the training room with the punch bags.

**(A/N)**

**Hope you guys liked it; please please please review for me!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Stay awesome weirdoes!**


End file.
